The Letter of Pansy Parkinson
by RedMoonRose
Summary: This is a letter of Pansy Parkinson that tells a short story of her beloved friend, Serenity Malfoy, younger twin sister of Draco Malfoy. AU, mentioned Fem!Harry.


Rating: K

Summary: This is a letter of Pansy Parkinson that tells a short story of her beloved friend, Serenity Malfoy, younger twin sister of Draco Malfoy. AU, Fem!Harry.

* * *

The Letter of Pansy Parkinson

_To whoever finds this letter,_

_I know this sounds weird that I want to get something off my chest but am unable to because it is not my place to tell anyone, I would rather the truth unravel itself than the truth coming from my own lips. I know that I should be writing this in a journal or diary, if the truth fails to unravel itself to the world or at least to those who are worthy of knowing. Then it is better if I write what I know in this parchment._

_I once knew a young woman named Serenity Narcissa Celtine Malfoy but she prefers to be called Renny, she was my best friend the first time we entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as first year students. We were both sorted in Slytherin House but I know that she is the Founders personified, why? Because she has the courage of a Gryffindor for she would protect those who she considers family and friends, the heart of a Hufflepuff for she is kind and caring to others despite her being in Slytherin, knowledge of a Ravenclaw for she is intelligent and wise beyond her years, and the mind of a Slytherin for she can formulate plans, tactics and such._

_She was a very beautiful girl for an eleven year old as she grew up she became even more beautiful, she had waist length blonde hair with black streaks on it; I once teased her that she dyed her hair like that and she pouted. She has icy blue grey eyes that show her emotions only when she deems fit, and she was also an inch shorter than me. She had an older twin who was also sorted in Slytherin, his name was Draconis Lucius Malfoy; but like Serenity he prefers to be called Draco. Draco and Serenity may be twins but they are very different from the other; Serenity had blonde hair with black streaks Draco had only blonde hair, Serenity had icy blue grey eyes and Draco had only grey eyes, where he is tall she is short. Both also had different personalities and other things that set them apart, but one thing's for sure. Draco is very protective of his younger twin, once a boy pulled on Serenity's hair real hard and she cried onto Draco's chest as he held her in the Common Room and I told him that it was the youngest Weasley boy. What he did to the Weasley boy, you don't want to know. It still makes chills go down my spine when I think about it._

_She continued to grow up beautifully and wonderfully, making her parents very proud of her. But as she grew up Draco became more protective of her, he never leaves her side when at school unless when needed or going to sleep (because of the dorms). Now no one dared mess with Serenity, not unless they want to harness Draco's wrath that is. Many of the males students wants to win Serenity's affections but so far they have never succeeded, Serenity either ignored them or just brushed them off when they do. But when Serenity was 14, I found out something that shocked me…_

_On a train ride back to King's Cross Station, Blaise, Greg, Vince and I went to find both Draco and Serenity. We found them in one of the compartments but we didn't find them alone; Professor Snape was there with them. Professor Snape was our Potions Professor back at Hogwarts; he was also Draco and Serenity's godfather. He was sitting facing Serenity; we were all at the entrance of the compartment staring at the Professor. Draco asked us why we didn't ride the carriage with them on the way to the Hogwarts Express, I answered but before I was able to finish my sentence I noticed that Professor Snape was giving me a look that clearly said 'finish that sentence, I dare you' I stopped; but seeing as Draco was an impatient one I replied with another answer. Draco seems to buy this for he didn't say anything more._

_I wasn't placed in Slytherin for nothing; I knew that Professor Snape wanted to be alone with his godchildren. I noticed that Professor Snape was staring at Serenity like he should his godchild, but I couldn't help but notice that there was something more to his gaze that what it appears to be, I looked even closer –– I could see that there was adoration, pride, and…longing? I asked myself, why would Professor Snape be staring at his goddaughter longingly? I almost failed to see that there was another hidden emotion, it was love…and it wasn't just any kind of love –– it was a love that one feels for a lover or a spouse. I was shocked at my discovery. Professor Snape was in love with his own goddaughter! I quickly averted my gaze from Professor Snape's person, I may be in his house and he may favor his snakes but even us Slytherins don't like to risk his wrath._

_We arrived at King's Cross; we got our luggage, and met our parents on the platform. I glanced back to see that Serenity and Draco were being embraced by patriarch and matriarch, they didn't smile or showed any outward emotion as they are Malfoys and it was only for appearance sake. Even Professor Snape was going with them to Malfoy Manor for Serenity had told me that Professor Snape always spends the summer with them there, as they were leaving; I noticed again that Mr. Malfoy was gazing at Serenity the way Professor Snape had earlier at the train, my eyes grew wide at this once more. Mr. Malfoy, too, was in love with his own daughter! I knew that Serenity doesn't know about this, she is very innocent and naïve in things like this; Draco had protected her well. I took one last glance at their retreating forms before turning to go home with my own family. Everything was just the way it was, until…_

_On the day of June 5th was Draco and Serenity's birthday, it was celebrated of course; but only with a few friends and family. My family and I were invited to the small celebration as well; our friends were there also, there are Vincent Crabbe and his family, Blaise Zabini and his mother, and Gregory Goyle and his father. The party was going on well without any problems at all…or so we thought, because not a while later the lights suddenly began to flicker until it went out completely. Then the lights went back on as quickly as it went off, but there was an addition to the group, it was a woman with long magenta hair that reached her waist and piercing violet eyes. My father got in front of my mother and I so he could protect us, Mr. Goyle in front of his son, Mrs. Zabini in front of her son, Mr. Crabbe in front of his son, Draco in front of his twin, Mr. Malfoy in front of his family and Professor Snape beside Mr. Malfoy; though I noticed that they were a bit nearer to Serenity. The woman introduced herself as Carenina Carbonelle; we all knew that she was powerful for she got through the Malfoy wards without detection from it. Mr. Malfoy asked what she wanted and she said that she wanted Serenity to come with her, but the Malfoys and Snape refused to give Serenity to the woman. The woman merely smiled a cruel smile and said the very thing that Malfoy Sr. and Snape had kept secret for how long? I do not know. Mrs. Malfoy was very shocked to say the least, she stared at her husband with wide eyes; I can guess what she is thinking. Snape she can understand, but her husband? She just gaped at Malfoy Sr. who just stood there just as shocked as all of the occupants in the room. The woman laughed at their expressions caused by the revelation of a deeply kept secret, she said an incantation that we did not recognize and a magic circle appeared at her feet; she raised her hand at Serenity's direction and like a magnet Serenity was at the woman's side –– struggling to get away from her. But the woman had a tight hold on her, they began to fade as the circle glowed brighter and brighter each second until they both disappeared completely, leaving nothing but dust in their wake._

_We all stared at the place where the woman had disappeared with Serenity in her possession, dumbfounded at what happened. After the initial shock of what happened had gone we all sat strangely silent, none had dared break it; until Draco had burst and was having a fit of anger yelling at his father and godfather telling them how disgusted he was at them both for lusting after his younger twin sister who was kidnapped by a strange woman who wanted Serenity for Merlin knows what. Both of the said adults were gravely silent not saying anything at all, letting Draco shout at them for as long as he liked. Finally, Draco had calmed down a bit thanks to Mrs. Malfoy; but he was still glaring at them. After the fiasco the Malfoy family had sent out search parties via the Ministry of Magic, but they couldn't find them anywhere in Britain so they sent out the search in other countries as well but so far nothing came up. Renny was untraceable._

_Now 2 years have passed and there was still no sign of Renny's whereabouts, the Malfoy family are losing hope in finding her. Even Draco is losing hope and faith that he will be reunited with his lost twin again, hell even I am losing hope of being able to see my best friend again. The one who finally broke was Professor Snape, I can tell that he had lost hope of finding his niece and telling her how he feels about her; Mr. Malfoy Sr. is beginning to break and Mrs. Malfoy was almost at a loss of what to do with her husband, but she, too, was beginning to lose hope in finding her daughter once again._

_Renny, where are you? Please come back home, we miss you so much and we want to know that you are all right and safe…_

_I have to go now, today is the 2nd year anniversary of Renny's disappearance...I miss her so much..._

_Pansy Parkinson_

* * *

Rose: this was supposed to be multiple chapters but I don't know what you guys think of this, should I continue this or just leave it at that? Also this is for Harry's birthday. Happy Birthday Harry!

Pansy: R&R!


End file.
